


Gnarly

by buttfulmavinness



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sleepy Sex, Sounding, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttfulmavinness/pseuds/buttfulmavinness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama jams a makeup brush down Hide’s dick. Literally. This isn’t a metaphor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gnarly

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...

Not even bothering with opening his eyes, Hide feels his way to the bathroom. His wandering hands knock over a bottle after a can after a container, before they settle on the stick he assumes to be his toothbrush. He could be wrong; he has been wrong before. He’s quite sure the tube next to it is the toothpaste, though… Shuu’s special eyelid cream is awfully close to the shape and size. He prays, albeit half-heartedly, that it’s the right stuff.

He sticks the toothbrush in his mouth and moves it in tired back and forth motion.  _This_  time it was the right stuff.

He hears a groan, a thump, another groan and slow shuffling. He can see the lights being turned on from beneath his eyelids, and an immediate ‘fuck’ following it. The lights are turned back off.

Shuu rests his head on Hide’s shoulder, rubbing his eyes on his skin. He whines, and Hide whines back.

It’s all very sweet and hazy, until Shuu presses his dick against Hide’s ass. Then it’s Hide’s turn to groan, and he does so without mercy.

“Mm!” is what he says, but he’s sure Shuu understands from his tone that it’s ‘no’. He just woke up. Actually, he hasn’t even opened his eyes yet. He hasn’t woken up at all.

Shuu lets out a more pitiful and longer whine. His fingers are rubbing against Hide’s hips, edging closer to his crotch.

“’M’vn’t wo’n upf,” Hide mumbles, attempting to kick Shuu in the shin, but only ends up tapping his ankle and stepping on his foot. It kinda does the trick, though, and Shuu’s hands grab Hide’s waist, stopping their advancing.

“Fuck,” Shuu repeats quietly for the second time already. Hide spits out the paste, and opens the faucet. He leans forward, accidentally grinding into Shuu’s dick, and splashes water over his face. He can feel some of the hair sticking into his face as he tries to find the towel. Once found, he dries his face, and to his horror he cracks his eyes open without meaning to.

“Ugh.”

He can see Shuu lazily grinning behind him. And there go the hands, sneaking lower, closer to his balls.

“Morning.”

Hide doesn’t even answer to him. Shuu’s pulling him against his chest, and Hide sighs contently at the skin to skin contact.

Shuu’s hands are stroking the skin of his half-erect cock, pulling it up, all the way over the head, and then down, baring it completely. Hide rests his hands on the sink, fingers twitching whenever Shuu strokes particularly good.

He’s almost completely hard, and Shuu’s hand is covered in precum. It makes both of their skin glisten and sometimes his hand makes a squelching sound, something Hide finds absurdly erotic.

Shuu likes to touch his balls, caressing them, kneading them gently. The precum is sliding down his shaft, and covering the skin of his testicles, making them slippery under Shuu’s fingers. He cups them, squeezes them carefully and releases them again. Sometimes he pulls on them or presses them against Hide’s body.

There’s another thing he likes to do, and Hide can also see him eyeing the brushes and pencils sitting in a rack on the wall. Hide’s heart picks up pace when Shuu releases his balls and reaches for the thinnest pencil.

“Oh c’mon.”

Shuu hums low. Hide can feel the vibrations in his back.

The pencil is brought down from its holder, the brush end pointing towards the heavens; the other towards Hide’s leaking erection.

Hide swallows, a sudden set of nerves bundling up in his stomach. No matter how many times this happens, it always looks so… downright scary at the beginning.

Shuu holds his penis still, the foreskin down all the way. His eyes are narrowed as he pokes the end of the brush against Hide’s urethra.

“U-um,” Hide begins, not really sure how to continue. It’s taking Shuu longer than usual, and it’s really not helping his nerves.

“Shush.” Hide closes his mouth promptly, and watches as the stick disappears inside him in one fluid motion.

“Haa, fuck…” The nervous bundle turns into a pleasurable one, and he forces himself not to buck his hips. That could end really badly. Instead, he trusts Shuu to give him what he seeks.

Shuu jerks his hand over Hide’s cock again, twisting his hand upwards to give Hide that little extra feeling of the pressure inside.

“Ohh… Oh fuck,” Hide whispers, over and over blinking away tears. Sometimes it hurts, but other times it feels too good for even words. That makes the pain worth it. So worth it.

When Shuu moves the brush, pulling it halfway out, pushing it all the way in, Hide loses his voice. He wheezes, tears overflowing from his eyes and down his cheeks. He thinks he’s going to die.

But instead of the sweet release of death, he gets the sweet release of orgasm, sperm spraying against the sink and the mirror. He’s grateful that Shuu had taken the makeup brush the moment he began to come, or he would be feeling like his dick was about to explode.

“What a-,“ Hide stops to take a breath. “What about you?”

Shuu’s lips curve into a flirty smile.

“How about you just stand there for a little while?”

Hide raises a questioning eyebrow at the cocky behaviour. It’s not something he sees every day. Where’s blushing virgin, too embarrassed to even kiss without clothes on, gone off to? He stands there, unmoving, like he’s been requested, staring into Shuu’s eyes.

Shuu takes a step back, dropping the pencil in the sink, his hands getting sticky and cold. He wraps them around his cock, thumbing the head, his precum mixing with Hide’s. He shudders, his chest falling with the deep breaths. He keeps staring at Hide through the mirror.

Hide’s expression doesn’t change. He looks sleepy, but alert enough to be aware of what is going on around him, or in this case, right behind him. His blinks are slow, and his mouth slightly open, taking in air into his lungs slower than before.

Shuu stares at Hide’s lips, licking his own and squeezes the head. He doesn’t try to bite back the moan rising from his throat. He twists his hands on his cock, pulling and pressing harder. He cries almost into Hide’s ear, his breath huffing and hitting the back of Hide’s head.

He squeezes one more time and comes on Hide’s back, his cum dripping from Hide’s shoulder blades to his ass. He doesn’t look away from Hide, just looks back as his lower lip trembles from the post-orgasmic waves.

Hide’s shoulder blades shift, feeling the cum drip down towards his ass.

“That’s gnarly.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeah.
> 
> Okay, see you again. With hopefully more srs writing.


End file.
